dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
DAY6
center|650px DAY6 *'Nombre:' **DAY6 (Internacional). **데이식스 (deisigseu) en Corea. **デイシックス (Deishikkusu) en Japón. **第六天 (Dì liù tiān) en China. **'¿Por qué 'DAY6'?:' "Una semana tiene 7 días. Seis de nosotros más los fans de quienes no podemos separarnos" (Sungjin, ShimShimTaPa). *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 5 chicos (4 coreanos y 1 argentino). **'Ex-integrantes: '''1 chico (coreano). *'Debut:' **'Corea:' 07 de septiembre de 2015. **'Japón:' 14 de marzo del 2018. *'Nombre del Fanclub:' My Day. **'¿Por qué?: El nombre fue anunciado por el grupo en Twitter después de un voto por parte de sus fans. Significa que DAY6 y todos fans son importantes el uno para el otro porque se llenan cada día. *'''Género: K-Pop y K-Rock. *'Agencia:' **JYP Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **Warner Music Japan (Japón) ***'Sello discográfico:' Studio J Carrera 'Pre-Debut' DAY6 aparecieron en el episodio 4 del programa "WIN: Who's Next?" bajo el nombre de 5LIVE, ya que eran, en ese entonces, 5 integrantes (Dowoon se uniría después). En dicho episodio participaron junto con otros 7 trainees que pasarían a formar GOT7. De hecho, en un show, Sungjin reveló que entrenaron junto a GOT7, y que eran realmente cercanos a dicho grupo. Incluso contó que 3 miembros de DAY6 estuvieron a punto de dejar el grupo para pasar a formar parte de GOT7, aunque afortunadamente no fue así. Muchos fans aseguran que Wonpil se uniría a JB y Jin Young para hacer GOT7, ya que este salía en el vídeo musical de "Bounce" (JJ Project) y no sólo eso, sino que además el nombre de Wonpil apareció en los agradecimientos de dicho album. En el programa "WIN: Who's Next?" 'sólo aparecieron 5 de los 6 integrantes: Wonpil, Junhyuk, Sungjin, Jae y Younghyun. Todos ellos iban a formar parte de una banda acústica (5LIVE). Dowoon fue agregado como el baterista cuatro meses antes del debut oficial del grupo, por lo cual cambiaron el nombre a DAY6. '2015: Debut con su primer mini álbum The Day En el verano del 2015, los medios de comunicación se informaron de que un grupo en JYP iba a debutar en ese mismo año, hasta que el día 1 de septiembre la empresa lanzó un tráiler en su canal principal. El tráiler era un adelanto del video musical 'Congratulations', con el que por fin se supo que el grupo estaba compuesto definitivamente por 6 integrantes. El 7 de septiembre, el video musical con la canción fue lanzado, sin embargo, el video una vez subido fue eliminado por alguna razón desconocida. Los fans, tanto de JYP y DAY6, mostraron su enfado debido a que el video tenía ya casi un millón de visitas, todo un logro para un grupo que acababa de debutar. Junhyeok aclaró entonces en su cuenta de Instagram que el video fue suprimido de la cuenta por algún problema informático, entonces el videoclip fue re-subido. Ese mismo día además fue lanzado su primer mini-álbum, llamado''' The Day'; el mini-álbum llegó a posicionarse cerca del top 1 en varios países. Pese a que ''Congratulations'' era la canción debut de DAY6, la banda no tuvo promociones en programas musicales de TV; los fans expresaron su desacuerdo, pero un representante de JYP dijo lo siguiente: ''"DAY6 es un grupo distinto a los demás. Desde que hacen música de banda, más que nada, su talento y habilidades son importantes. Hemos preparado un sistema con el que los miembros empiecen a crecer como banda desde abajo y trabajen su propio camino hacia la cima. Al final, el objetivo será recibir su propio reconocimiento como la banda DAY6 a través de su talento y esfuerzo". DAY6, tras esto, tuvo presentaciones y eventos (mayoritariamente buskings) en los que dieron a conocer sus canciones. 'Primer concierto en solitario: 'DAY6 1st Live Concert En Octubre de 2015 llegaron noticias de que DAY6 iniciará una gira de su primer concierto en solitario, que fue llamado "DAY6 1st Live Concert", también conocido por "D-Day". Se celebrarán los días 20 y 21 de noviembre de 2015, en el Yes24 Muv Hall de Seúl. En tan sólo 5 minutos, lograron vender todas las entradas para el concierto. '''2016: Salida de Junhyeok' Durante un tiempo circularon rumores por la red sobre una relación sentimental entre Junhyeok y una fan del grupo; se supo porque al parecer la fan andaba divulgando información personal y confidencial. Fueran ciertos o no estos rumores, desde entonces la situación de Junhyeok fue inestable. Poco tiempo después, el 27 de febrero JYP informó la salida oficial de Lim Jun Hyeok de la banda a través de una declaración oficial colgada en el fancafe de DAY6: "Hola, esta es la compañía de entretenimiento JYP. A partir de hoy Junhyeok, quien ha participado en las actividades como miembro de DAY6, se ha separado oficialmente del grupo y debido a motivos personales su contrato ha sido cancelado. Les pedimos que por favor continúen apoyando a Junhyeok quien esta siguiendo un nuevo camino, así también a DAY6 quienes se están preparando actualmente para conocer fans otra vez de un nuevo álbum. Gracias." Regreso con segundo mini álbum DAYDREAM El 15 de marzo, JYP anuncia que el regreso de la banda sería el 30 de marzo, y que volverían como banda de 5 integrantes, después de la salida de Lim Jun Hyeok a finales de febrero. En 22 de marzo, JYP sube la primera imagen teaser del regreso de DAY6 con su segundo mini álbum, titulado DAYDREAM. 'Se revela además la fecha de lanzamiento del nuevo mini album, el 30 de marzo. Este es el primer lanzamiento de la banda como grupo de cinco miembros después de que Lim Jun Hyeok abandonase el grupo en febrero. DAY6 también anuncia la apertura de su cuenta de Instagram oficial, que cuelga vídeos y demás contenido antes del lanzamiento del nuevo mini álbum; ese contenido es una especie de spoiler de todas las canciones del álbum. Según informa JYP, todos los miembros han participado tanto en la composición como en las letras del álbum, y hacen especial mención a Young K, quien ha trabajado en todas las canciones del álbum. El 25 de marzo, en la página oficial de DAY6 se publican imágenes teasers, esta vez son imágenes individuales (dedicadas a cada miembro), revelando el concepto del álbum. El 27 de marzo, JYP revela el video teaser de su canción principal ''Letting Go'. El 30 de marzo, DAY6 lanza el vídeo musical completo de la canción 'Letting Go'. 'Ese mismo día se revela, según un representante de su agencia, que DAY6 aparecería en la emisión del 31 de marzo de M! Countdown de Mnet. Este dice: ''“DAY6 planea promocionar a través de emisiones, principalmente centradas en programas musicales. Se acercará al público de una manera más familiar”. Su nuevo mini álbum '''DAYDREAM, el cual es revelado el 31 de marzo, obtiene el primer lugar en la lista de álbumes en tres países diferentes: Singapur, Filipinas e Indonesia. En la lista de K-Pop en siete países que incluyen EE.UU., Tailandia, Vietnam, Taiwán, Singapur, Filipinas e Indonesia, también consiguen posiciones altas. La banda también consigue ingresar en la lista de los 10 mejores en la lista de álbumes de K-Pop en Apple Music de Tailandia, Vietnam y Macao. El mini álbum ocupó el puesto #6 en los World Albums Charts de Billboard. '2017: Proyecto 'Every DAY6 El 29 de diciembre, a media noche, JYP publica la imagen de un calendario anual con el proyecto titulado '''Every Day6' (Cada día 6) con días marcados para pre-conciertos, lanzamientos y conciertos. La banda primero celebra un pre-concierto el 5 de enero y su primer lanzamiento está planificado para el 6 de enero. A partir de esta noticia, se pueden esperar dos conciertos y un lanzamiento nuevo cada mes durante todo el 2017 con varios lanzamientos planeados para el sexto día de cada mes (aunque las fechas llegan a variar). Primer lanzamiento: 'I Wait' El 2 de enero a la medianoche, la banda revela un vídeo teaser para su próxima canción. El vídeo teaser tiene formato de cuenta regresiva que es mostrada por un antiguo proyector, con cuadros que dan pistas sobre su próximo lanzamiento. El teaser muestra un poco del tema y uno de los cuadros dice: “I wait, I wait, I wait, ah why” mientras que otro incluye el texto “Enero 2017, ah why, I wait”. El 3 de enero a la medianoche JYP publica imágenes teasers individuales para su primer lanzamiento 'I Wait', la banda, con un contraste en blanco y negro, muestra miradas intensas y un aura de melancolia, JYP revela que las imágenes muestran perfectamente el ambiente de su nueva canción 'I Wait'. El 4 de enero a la medianoche, la banda revela un vídeo teaser para su nueva canción ' 'I Wait, el teaser inicia con un preludio suave y colores suaves a juego; antes de lanzar el estribillo, se muestra una poderosa presentación de rock de los integrantes delante de una exhibición de luz psicodélica. Deja una fuerte impresión, tanto auditiva como visualmente. El 6 de enero a la medianoche, la banda de JYP lanza el impresionante vídeo musical de ''I Wait'. Es el primer lanzamiento de su serie '''Every DAY6. 'Segundo lanzamiento: 'You Were Beautiful El 30 de enero, JYP revela una agenda oficial para febrero en su cuenta de Twitter y en la del grupo. La agenda revelada da pistas de próximas imágenes teaser, videos, conciertos y más. El 31 el grupo lanza cinco fotos teasers individuales y una foto teaser grupal para su segundo lanzamiento ''You Were Beautiful', el grupo esta vez muestra una imagen melancólica y suave. El 2 de febrero, JYP lanza un video teaser para su nueva pista de febrero. El primer video teaser de ''''You Were Beautiful' muestra a los miembros de DAY6 con una expresión melancólica en sus caras, una que encaja con el estado de ánimo del instrumental. El 6 de febrero a medianoche, JYP revela el video de su bello y conmovedor tema 'You Were Beautiful'. El MV es, además, una continuación a su tema de debut, 'Congratulations', y en él podemos ver a la actriz Jang Hee Ryung. 'Tercer lanzamiento: 'How Can I Say El 27 de febrero, el grupo lanza un teaser a través de su Twitter oficial, con el miembro Sungjin junto con el título de su nueva canción ''How Can I Say'. Del 28 de febrero al 2 de marzo, se revelaron imágenes teasers de los demás integrantes con el título de su nueva canción ''''How Can I Say'. El 3 de marzo, JYP lanza un video teaser para 'How Can I Say' mostrando un sonido más fuerte, con letras dirigidas a una relación tormentosa y complicada. El 6 de marzo el grupo revela el video musical completo para 'How Can I Say'. Como se reveló en el teaser, el grupo vuelve con un sonido más agresivo y fuerte que encaja con la letra de la canción; un tema sobre un individuo que ya no tiene los mismos sentimientos que una vez tuvo y no sabe cómo decírselo a la persona con la que está. Los integrantes, como usualmente hacen, participaron en la composición de la música y la letra para el tema. 'Cuarto Lanzamiento: 'I’m Serious El 31 de marzo, JYP revela una imagen teaser para el integrante Sungjin donde se da a conocer el regreso del grupo el 6 abril con su siguiente canción titulada ''I’m Serious'. Del 1 al 4 de abril se fueron liberando las restantes imágenes teaser para los demás miembros. El 5 de abril la banda revela un video teaser para ''''I’m Serious', en el que se muestra un ambiente alegre y divertido con los integrantes viajando y divirtiéndose en la playa. A diferencia de sus otros temas, I’m Serious suena como una canción divertida y desenfadada. El 6 de abril la banda revela el video musical completo para 'I’m Serious', cuya letra habla de tomar en serio tus sentimientos románticos y cuya melodía es acorde a la época primaveral. Su tercer lanzamiento para Every Day6 consigue el 1er lugar en álbumes internacionales de iTunes en Finlandia, Brunei, Bielorrusia y Barbados. 'I’m Serious' quedó en el 2do lugar en las listas de iTunes de Argentina, Tailandia, Indonesia, Noruega, Taiwán, Singapur y Hong Kong y en 3er lugar en Filipinas y Vietnam. Por tanto, el grupo ha mantenido un alto puesto en las listas iTunes tanto en Asia como Europa, e incluso Sudamérica y EEUU. 'Quinto lanzamiento: 'Dance Dance Del 1 al 5 de mayo de mayo, JYP revela las primeras imágenes teaser de su proyecto mensual '''Every DAY6'. La imagen muestra a los integrante encantadores trabajando arduamente en el estudio de grabación, además las imágenes revelan el título de la siguiente canción del grupo: 'Dance Dance'. Contrario a sus otras canciones principales, 'Dance Dance' 'no cuenta una historia de amor o ruptura, sino que trata sobre pasar un buen tiempo. Es un tema del género rock con un rápido BPM y fuertes, pero dulces, progresiones de acordes. El 6 de mayo JYP revela un video teaser para ''Dance Dance'; en el video los miembros de DAY6 están trabajando arduamente en la composición, pero aún así se divierten molestándose y riendo. El video está en blanco y negro, al contrario de lo que uno podría haber esperado de una canción tan alegre. El 8 de mayo, DAY6 revela el video musical para 'Dance Dance'. La cancion habla de bailar libremente y dejar ir las inhibiciones. Después de su lanzamiento, Every DAY6 May, alcanzó el nº 1 de la lista iTunes K-pop en 14 países diferentes, incluyendo Estados Unidos, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, México, Colombia, Singapur, Hong Kong y Tailandia. Sexto lanzamiento con su primer álbum completo SUNRISE El 29 de mayo, JYP revela las primeras imágenes teaser y el título de su primer álbum completo SUNRISE. El 30 de mayo, DAY6 revela la lista de canciones de su primer álbum de estudio SUNRISE, que contiene las canciones principales y los lados B de sus lanzamientos mensuales Every DAY6, una versión "remasterizada” de 'Letting Go', una versión “final” de su canción debut 'Congratulations' y las nuevas canciones 'Definitely Smiling' (título literal) y 'To Me Today' (título literal). Del 1 al 5 de junio, JYP fue revelando breves videos teasers de los integrantes para su canción principal 'I Smile'; los videos muestran a los integrantes tocando breves partes de la canción. El 6 de junio, JYP revela el video teaser para la canción principal 'I Smile', el breve video muestra un reencuentro con un antiguo amor al que no se pensó volver a ver. El 7 de junio a la medianoche, DAY6 tiene un mini concierto y horas más tarde reveló una mezcla de todas las canciones que estarían en SUNRISE, incluyendo su tema debut 'Congratulations' y todos los anteriores lanzamientos mensuales que forman parte de Every DAY6. A las doce del mediodía, DAY6 hizo su regreso con su primer álbum completo SUNRISE 'y el video musical para su canción principal ''I Smile'. El 8 de junio, el primer álbum de estudio de DAY6, SUNRISE, llega a lo más alto de las listas musicales de discos de iTunes en 9 países diferentes: Tailandia, Vietnam, Indonesia, Malasia, Singapur, Filipinas, Costa Rica, Brunei y Suiza. Además, su tema 'I Smile' llega al nº1 en las listas de K-pop de iTunes en 11 países, incluyendo Estados Unidos, Australia, México y Argentina. 'Séptimo lanzamiento: 'Hi Hello El 29 de junio, JYP libera un breve video de Sungjin revelando que la próxima canción de su proyecto '''Every DAY6' se titularía 'Hi Hello'. Su nueva canción sale a la venta el 6 de julio a las 12 p.m. Del 1 al 3 de julio, DAY6 fue revelando imágenes teaser individuales para 'Hi Hello'. Las imágenes muestran a los integrantes con una imagen suave, teniendo un cielo azul de fondo. El 4 de julio, DAY6 revela un video teaser para 'Hi Hello';' '''el breve video muestra una carretera como elemento principal del MV, y en el que ya podemos escuchar los primeros acordes y las primeras voces de este nuevo trabajo. El adelanto termina con la imagen de los cinco tocando sus instrumentos en la carretera, como ya veíamos en el teaser en forma de imagen fija. El 5 de julio, DAY6 revela el video musical para ''Hi Hello', en el cual muestra a los integrantes al aire libre; Sungjin va recogiendo a los miembros uno por uno (a excepción de Dowoon que ya está en la camioneta al inicio del video), mientras conduce por una gran carretera. ''''Hi Hello' es una canción pop rock suave de medio tiempo. 'Octavo lanzamiento: 'What Can I Do El 27 de julio, JYP revela una imagen de un afiche, a través de su página oficial y cuenta oficial de Twitter, dando un adelanto del nuevo lanzamiento de DAY6 de ese mes. El afiche revela que la banda regresa con una nueva pista titulada ''What Can I Do', la cual es revelada el 7 de agosto a las 12 p.m. KST. Juzgando por la imagen y fuente, los fans pueden esperar el regreso de los chicos con un concepto puro y juvenil. Del 1 al 5 de agosto, JYP va revelando imágenes teaser individuales de los miembros, las cuales son tomadas en el set de su nuevo MV. El 6 de agosto, JYP lanza un video teaser para la próxima canción del grupo ''''What Can I Do', el breve video presenta a Sungjin, con uniforme escolar, en una biblioteca, lanzándole miradas a la muchacha que aparece a su lado. El 7 de agosto, DAY6 da a conocer su octavo single del proyecto mensual Every DAY6, el más reciente lanzamiento hasta la fecha. En la canción titulada 'What Can I Do', los miembros hablan de enamorarse de alguien, aunque sea en vano ("Me gustas, no lo puedo evitar, incluso si sé que es tonto hacerlo, me gusta estar contigo"), y el video musical los muestra asumiendo un nuevo concepto escolar. 'What Can I Do' 'se colocó en el número 1 de la lista iTunes en Singapur, 3 en la lista de Filipinas, 8 en Tailandia y más al día siguiente. Además, el grupo se ha hecho con el número 1 de la lista K-pop de iTunes en EEUU, Austria, Malasia, Filipinas, Australia y Nueva Zelanda. DAY6 también ha logrado situarse en la 1ª posición de la listas de nuevas canciones coreanas del sitio web musical chino Kugou. 'Noveno lanzamiento: 'I Loved You' El 30 de agosto a las 12 pm KST, la banda liberó su primera imagen teaser para su próximo álbum sencillo. Se ha revelado que la canción a promocionar se titula “I Loved You” y será revelada el 6 de septiembre a las 12 pm KST. Del 31 al 4 de septiembre JYP Entertainment revelo imagenes teasers individuales para su nuevo sencillo “Every DAY6 September”. El 5 de septiembre JYP Entertainmetn revelo el video teaser para "I Loved You", el breve video muestra a los integrantes en la escuela y disfrutando de su tiempo libre, de fondo se escucha un adelanto de su nueva cancion. El 6 de septiembre a las 12 pm KST, “Every DAY6 September” fue revelado junto con el vídeo musical para la canción a promocionar. “I Loved You” es una balada de rock moderno que expresa las emociones de querer olvidar a alguien pero no poder hacerlo. 'Decimo lanzamiento: 'When You Love Someone El 10 de septiembre, DAY6 lanzo un teaser para “Every DAY6 October”, a solo una semana de su ultimo lanzamiento. El teaser en movimiento se llena de color como las portadas del álbum lo han hecho en todo el proyecto “Every DAY6”. La portada está casi llena para octubre, ya que sólo quedan dos meses luego de el. El teaser revela que el próximo lanzamiento será liberado un par de días antes de octubre, el 29 de septiembre a las 12 p.m. KST. Del 26 al 27 de septiembre, DAY6 fue revelando imagenes teasers individuales para su decimo lanzamiento titulado "When you love someone". El 28 de septiembre, "JYP Entertainment" revelo un video teaser para "When you love someone". El breve video muestra a un avance de su nueva cancion, ademas de escenas individuales de los miembros. El 29 de septiembre "JYP Entertainment" revelo el video musical para “When You Love Someone”. “When You Love Someone” es una canción que expresa los sentimientos que tienes cuando quieres hacer todo por la persona que amas. Este clip es la continuación del video musical previo de “I Loved You”. “When You Love Someone” encabezó los charts de iTunes de K-pop en nueve países, incluyendo Estados Unidos, Colombia, Hong Kong, Singapur, Tailandia, Filipinas, Vietnam, Indonesia y Malasia. También ocupó posiciones altas en otros países, ocupando el segundo lugar en Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Taiwán y Costa Rica y el tercer lugar en México. 'Undecimo lanzamiento: 'Alone' #El 25 de octubre, DAY6 revelo un breve video teaser para su undecimo lanzamiento de su proyecto "Every DAY6", su nuevo lanzamiento sera titulado "All Alone". Del 31 de octubre al 4 de noviembre DAY6 fue revelando imagenes y videos teasers individuales. El 5 de noviembre DAY6 revelo un video teaser para "All Alone", el breve video muestra a los integrantes en la azotea de una casa interpretando un previo de la cancion. El 6 de noviembre a las 12 p.m. KST, la banda lanzó el álbum individual digital “Every DAY6 November” junto con el video musical de la canción principal. “All Alone” es una canción que expresa las emociones solitarias que se sienten al sentarse bajo la luz de la luna. Interpretada por los propios miembros, la guitarra acústica, el cajón, el xilófono, las maracas y los sonidos de pandereta se combinan con sus voces únicas para crear una hermosa canción acústica. '''Decimo Segundo lanzamiento con su Segundo Album Completo 'MOONRISE' El 21 de noviembre, DAY6 revelo un video teaser para su ultimo lanzamiento de su proyecto "Every DAY6", el video revela una recopilacionde escenas de todos sus video musicales lanzados para su proyecto. El video tambien revela una previa de su nueva pista que sera lanzada el 6 de diciembre. El 25 de noviembre, DAY6 revelo la lista de canciones para su segundo album completo "MOONRISE", el album contara con todas su anteriores lanzamientos, dos pistas nuevas y algunas versiones nuevas de sus anteriores lanzamientos. El 3 de diciembre, jyp entertainment revelo un video teaser instrumental para su cancion principal "I Like You", el breve video muestra a los integrantes con sus recpectivos instrumentos en unas grandes escaleras mientras de fondo suena una previa de su nueva pista. El 4 de diciembre, jyp entertainment revelo un segundo video teaser para "I Like You", esta vez el video muestra una historia entre una pareja y de fonde revelando otra previa de su nueva pista. El 6 de diciembre a las 12 p.m. KST, DAY6 lanzó su segundo álbum de estudio “Moonrise”. Este es el último lanzamiento del proyecto “Every DAY6”, que consiste en nuevas pistas que se revelaron cada mes este año. La canción principal “I Like You” es una canción de confesión romántica con un sonido de rock de finales de los 80. Las letras comunican la sinceridad de un hombre que tiene problemas para articular sus emociones. El 7 de diciembre, “Moonrise” llego al puesto número 1 en la lista de álbumes de Hong Kong, Indonesia, Malasia, Panamá y Filipinas. El álbum también entró en el Top 10 de Finlandia, Tailandia, Singapur, Taiwán e India. La canción principal “I Like You” también tuvo un buen desempeño en todo el mundo encabezando las listas de K-Pop de iTunes en Indonesia, Singapur, Tailandia y Filipinas. La canción también llegó al 2do puesto en Colombia, Malasia y Estados Unidos. Además de la canción principal, los nuevos temas “Better Better” y “I’ll Try” recibieron respuestas positivas colocándose en las listas de temas principales de iTunes en muchos países como Tailandia y Singapur. '2018: Debut en Japón con su primer Single 'If ~ I See You Again ~ El 10 de enero JYP Entertainment reveló que la banda debutaría en el país nipón con su primer sencillo titulado "If ~ I See You Again ~" el 14 de marzo, también se reveló que su sencillo fue escogido como el tema principal del drama japonés "Repeat: Unmei wo Kaeru 10kagetsu" incluso antes de su lanzamiento. El 5 de febrero DAY6 reveló el MV para "If ~ I See You Again ~", el vídeo muestra planos de la banda tocando la canción e interpretándola, intercalados con planos individuales en blanco y negro y con diferente formato de tamaño. También hay parte de historia, donde vemos una figura femenina que aparece como si de un recuerdo se tratase. 'Regreso con su Tercer Mini Album 'Shoot Me' El 11 de junio a la medianoche, la banda reveló el título de su nuevo álbum, su fecha de regreso, y lo que está por venir en los días previos al lanzamiento. Su último álbum, “Shoot Me: Youth Part 1”, se lanzará el 26 de junio a las 6 p.m. KST. DAY6 realizará un show de regreso a las 8 p.m. KST en el mismo día. El 13 de junio a la medianoche, DAY6 revelo la lista de canciones de su tercer mini album titulado "Shoot Me", el album incluira siete pistas incluyendo la cancion principal titulada "Shoot Me", el album tambien muestra que todos los integrantes colaboraron en la composicionde todos los temas. Del 14 de junio al 18 de junio, DAY6 fue revelando posters en movientos individuales. El 22 de junio a la medianoche, DAY6 revelo un adelanto de cada pista incluida en su tercer mini album "Shoot Me". El 25 de junio a la medianoche, JYP Entertainment revelo un video teaser para la cancion principal "Shoot Me", el breve video muestra a los integrantes en un bar intensos mientras se rompen vasos, el breve video tambien muestra un adelanto de la nueva pista. El 26 de junio a las 6 p.m. KST,la banda publicó su nuevo mini álbum “Shoot Me : Youth Part. 1” junto al vídeo musical del tema promocional. “Shoot Me” comienza con un ritmo reggae y avanza con tensos sonidos de batería. El atrayente estribillo es directo y cargado de salvaje encanto. Young K escribió la letra y compuso el tema junto a Jae, Sungjin, Wonpil y los productores Hong Ji Sang y collapsedone. A partir del 27 de junio, el álbum fue primero en los charts de álbumes de iTunes de 10 países: Brunei, Costa Rica, India, Indonesia, Kazajistán, Lituania, Nueva Zelanda, Filipinas, Sri Lanka y Ucrania. También ocupó el segundo lugar en los charts de álbumes de iTunes de Argentina, Hong Kong, Malasia, Perú, Singapur y Tailandia. Fue séptimo en Brasil, noveno en Francia y décimo en Estados Unidos también. '''Primer Álbum Japonés 'Unlock' Unlock (estilizado como UNLOCK) es el primer álbum de estudio japonés de la banda, que se lanzó el 17 de octubre de 2018. El álbum incluye diez pistas, incluidos los singles "If -Mata Aetara-" y "Stop The Rain". El álbum alcanzó el número 21 en Oricon Charts. En enero de 2018, se reveló que DAY6 haría su debut en Japón con el lanzamiento del sencillo "If -Mata Aetara-" el 14 de marzo. Lanzaron su segundo sencillo japonés "Stop the Rain", producido por Shinichi Ubukata, el 25 de julio. "Breaking Down", la canción principal del álbum, se lanzó junto con un video musical en septiembre (un mes antes del lanzamiento del álbum) como canción promocional. Los miembros Sung Jin, Jae, Young K y Won Pil participaron en la escritura de la letra y todos los integrantes, incluido Do Woon, participaron en la producción de las canciones. El álbum solo incluye canciones originales, ya que no presenta versiones japonesas de las canciones de DAY6. Regreso con Cuarto Mini Álbum 'Remember Us' Tras el lanzamiento de "Shoot Me: Youth Part 1" el 26 de junio de 2018, se anunció que la segunda parte probablemente se lanzará a finales de año. El 23 de noviembre, se reveló que el mini álbum, titulado "Remember Us: Youth Part 2", estaría disponible el 10 de diciembre. La lista de canciones fue lanzada el 26 de noviembre de 2018. Dos días después, se publicaron teasers de cada miembro. Los teasers en solitario de Sung Jin, Jae, Young K, Won Pil y Do Woon fueron presentados diariamente del 29 de noviembre al 3 de diciembre a las 12AM (KST). Las imágenes teaser grupales y por unidades se publicaron el 4 de diciembre. Dos teasers de vídeo musical fueron revelados el 5 y 6 de diciembre, respectivamente. La portada fue lanzada al día siguiente. El 8 de diciembre, se puso a disposición una muestra del álbum en YouTube. El 10 de diciembre, se lanzó el mini álbum, junto con el video musical de "days gone by". El 10 de diciembre de 2018, tres horas después del lanzamiento del álbum, se transmitió en vivo un "Comeback Show" en el sitio de transmisión V LIVE de Naver con DAY6 presentando sus nuevas canciones. DAY6 realizó su regreso en el Music Bank de KBS2 el 14 de diciembre y promovió "days gone by" en varios programas de música en Corea del Sur, incluidos Show! Music Core e Inkigayo. 2019: Quinto Mini Álbum 'The Book of Us: Gravity' Después del final de la segunda reunión de fanáticos (fanmeeting) de DAY6 en Seúl, un vídeo prólogo titulado "The Book of Us" se lanzó en YouTube el 30 de junio a la medianoche (KST). El mini álbum se anunció al día siguiente, marcando el comienzo de la nueva era después del final de la serie Youth en 2018. Los pedidos anticipados para el álbum físico se abrieron el 1 de julio y estarán disponibles en dos versiones: "Soul" y "Mate". La lista de canciones, que contiene seis canciones nuevas, se lanzó el 3 de julio. Todos los miembros, excepto Do Woon, participaron en la composición de las canciones. Young K escribió todas las letras él mismo, excepto "Cover", que co-escribió con su compañero de banda Sung Jin. El 5 de julio, se publicaron "imágenes de arte" individuales cada 15 minutos desde la medianoche hasta la 1:00 a.m. Los detalles sobre el álbum físico fueron revelados más tarde esa mañana. Se lanzaron imágenes teaser individuales del 6 al 10 de julio, seguidas de una imagen teaser grupal el 11 de julio. El primer video teaser musical para el sencillo principal "Time of Our Life" se lanzó el 12 de julio y se reveló una muestra del álbum al día siguiente. El mini álbum fue lanzado el 15 de julio junto con el video musical de "Time of Our Life" La banda realizó un "Comeback Live Talk" el 15 de julio en el sitio de transmisión V LIVE de Naver. Celebraron su regreso en el M! Countdown de Mnet el 18 de julio y promocionaron "Time of Our Life" en varios programas de música en Corea del Sur. Recibieron su primera victoria en un programa musical el 24 de julio en Show Champion, y su segunda al día siguiente en M! Countdown. La banda promociona su quinto mini álbum durante su segunda gira mundial, que comenzó en Seúl el 9 de agosto de 2019. 'Integrantes' center|550px De izq. a der.: Jae, Sung Jin, Do Woon, Young K & Won Pil *Jae (Guitarrista, Rapero y Vocalista) *Sung Jin (Líder, Guitarrista y Vocalista) *Young K (Bajista, Rapero y Vocalista) *Won Pil (Tecladista y Vocalista) *Do Woon (Baterista y Maknae) Ex-Integrante *Jun Hyeok (Tecladista y Vocalista) (2015 - 2016) 'Discografía' 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Best Álbum' 'Álbum' 'Single' Photobook *DAY6 1st Live Concert D-day (2016) Temas para dramas *''Chocolate'' tema para 19 and Rebellious (2018) *''If ~Mata Aetara~'' tema para Repeat: Unmei wo Kaeru 10kagetsu (2018) *''Lovely Girl'' tema para Beautiful Man (Predebut) (2013) Conciertos/Tours *'DAY6 1st Live Concert "D-day" 2015' **21 y 22 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Muv Hall *'DAY6 Live Concert "Dream" 2016' **28 y 29 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - AX Korea **20 Agosto - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome *'DAY6 Concert "Every DAY6 February" 2017' **04 y 05 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Muv Hall *'DAY6 Concert "Every DAY6 March" 2017' **04 y 05 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Muv Hall *'DAY6 Concert "Every DAY6 April" 2017' **01 y 02 Abril - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Muv Hall *'DAY6 Concert "Every DAY6 May" 2017' **06 y 07 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Muv Hall *'DAY6 Concert "Every DAY6 June" 2017' **03 y 04 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Muv Hall *'DAY6 Concert "Every DAY6 July" 2017' **29 y 30 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Muv Hall *'DAY6 Concert "Every DAY6 September" 2017' **01, 02 y 03 Septiembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Sangsangmadang *'DAY6 Concert "Every DAY6 October" 2017' **30 Octubre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Rolling Hall **01 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Rolling Hall *'DAY6 Concert "Every DAY6 November" 2017' **03, 04 y 05 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Sangsangmadang *'DAY6 "Every DAY6" Concert 2017-2018' **22, 23, 24 y 25 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Muv Hall **20 Enero - Busan, Corea del Sur - Sohyang Theatre **27 Enero - Daegu, Corea del Sur - Yongi Hall **10 Febrero - Daejeon, Corea del Sur - Woosong Art Center *'DAY6 "Every DAY6 Finale Concert - The Best Moments" 2018' **03 y 04 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall *'DAY6 1st Live In Japan "The Best Day" 2018' **13 Junio - Tokyo - Tsutaya O-East **14 Junio - Osaka - Umeda Trad *'DAY6 Christmas Special Concert "The Present" 2018' **22, 23 y 24 - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Blue Square iMarket Hall *'DAY6 1st World Tour "Youth" 2018-2019' **22, 23, 24 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall **21 Julio - Ulsan, Corea del Sur - KBS Hall **05 Agosto - Jeonju, Corea del Sur - Sori Arts Center **10 Agosto - Melbourne, Australia - Palais Theatre **12 Agosto - Sydney, Australia - Enmore Theatre **18 Agosto - Busan, Corea del Sur - Busan KBS Hall **01 Septiembre - Taipei, Taiwán - TICC **15 Septiembre - Bangkok, Tailandia - MCC Hall **10 Octubre - Manila, Philippines - Kia Theatre **09 Noviembre - Toronto, Canadá - Roy Thomson Hall **11 Noviembre - Minneapolis, EEUU - State Theatre **14 Noviembre - Atlanta, EEUU - Cobb Energy Perfoming Arts Centre **16 Noviembre - Philadelphia, EEUU - Tower Theatre **18 Noviembre - Los Angeles, EEUU - The Novo **23 Noviembre - São Paulo, Brasil - Grande auditorio **26 Noviembre - Santiago, Chile - Teatro Caupolicán **08 Diciembre - Jakarta, Indonesia - Kasablanka Main Hall **18 Enero - Moscow, Rusia - Glavclub **20 Enero - Madrid, España - La Riviera **22 Enero - Berlín, Alemania - Columbiahalle **25 Enero - Londres, Reino Unido - O2 Forum Kentish Town **27 Enero - Paris, Francia - Casino De Paris **29 Enero - Ámsterdam, Países Bajos - The Box **30 y 31 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium *'DAY6 2nd Live Tour "Unlock" 2018' **22 Octubre - Miyagi, Japón - Darwin Hall **24 Octubre - Tokyo, Japón - Minabi Blitz Akasaka **25 Octubre - Aichi, Japón - The Bottom Line **28 Octubre - Fukuoka, Japón - Drum Be-1 **29 Octubre - Osaka, Japón - Namba Hatch *'DAY6 World Tour "Gravity" 2019-2020' **09, 10 y 11 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur – Jamsil Indoor Stadium **24 Agosto - Daegu, Corea del Sur - Exco 5F Convention Hall **07 y 08 Septiembre - Busan, Corea del Sur - KBS Busan Hall **12 y 13 Septiembre - Nueva York, EEUU - Play Station Theater **15 Septiembre - Boston, EEUU - Orpheum Theatre **18 Septiembre - Miami, EEUU - The Filmore Miami Beach **20 Septiembre - Dallas, EEUU - The Theatre At Grand Prairie **22 Septiembre - Chicago, EEUU - Rosemont Theatre **25 Septiembre - San Francisco, EEUU - The Warfield **28 y 29 Septiembre - Los Ángeles, EEUU - The Novo **05 Octubre - Singapur - The Star Theatre **15 Noviembre - Melbourne, Australia **17 Noviembre - Sydney, Australia **23 Noviembre - Manila, Filipinas **30 Noviembre - Jakarta, Indonesia - Tennis Indoor Senayan **07 Diciembre - Bangkok, Tailandia **08 Enero - Milán, Italia **10 Enero - París, Francia **12 Enero - Londres, Inglaterra **16 Enero - Ámsterdam, Países Bajos **18 Enero - Berlín, Alemania **22 Enero - Bruselas, Bélgica **24 Enero - Varsovia, Polonia **26 Enero - Moscú, Rusia **29 Enero - Lisboa, Portugal **31 Enero - Madrid, España Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *Seoul Jazz Festival (20.05.2018) *Meet Festival Tokyo (28.04.2018) *Seoul Girls Collection (18.03.2017) *National Youth Concert (02.10.2016) *JYP Nation "Mix & Match" In Japón (02, 03 y 04.09.2016) *Summer Parade (27.08.2016) *JYP Nation "Mix & Match" In Korea (06 y 07.08.2016) *Summer Festival In Jeju (25.07.2016) *Summer Sunday Music Fiesta (24.07.2016) *Rolling Hot Summer Rock Party (23.07.2016) *KCON New York (25.06.2016) *Toronto Kpop Con 2016 (22.05.2016) *KCON Japan x M! Countdown (10-04-2016) *Rolling Hall's 21st (31.01.2016) *Nolmaen Project Vol.3 Great Brothers (23.01.2016) *Lezin Comics V Hall (23.01.2016) *GOGOS2 X-MAS ROCK DAY (24.12.2015) *JYP Samsung Hospital Event (22.12.2015) *Live Club Day (18.12.2015) *KCON Jeju (06.11.2015) *Halloween Rockday Party (31.10.2015) *Mystic Openrun (27.10.15) *Hankuk Univ. Mid-Autumn Festival (07.10.2015) *Zandary Festa (04.10.2015) *Live Club Day (25.09.2015) *Melody Forest Camp (20.09.2015) *Banpo Bridge (19.09.2015) *C& You Festival (17.09.2015) *Konkuk University & Hondae (13.09.2015) *Rolling hall Friday Live (11.09.2015) *Someday Festival (05.09.2016) *Busan Festival (08.08.2015) *Live Club Day (31.07.2015) Programas de TV * Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 2019) (10.07.2019) (Ep.415) * After School Club (Arirang, 2019) (16.04.2019) (Ep.364) * After School Club (Arirang, 2018) (03.07.2018) (Ep.323) * Weekly Idol (MBC , 28.02.2018) (Ep 344 junto N.Flying) * Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 27.01.2018) * After School Club (Arirang, 2017) (19.12.2017) (Ep.295) * After School Club (Arirang, 2017) (06.06.2017) (Ep.267) * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 08.04.2017) * After School Club (Arirang,2016) (27.12.2016) (Ep.244) *Picnic Live Season 2 (MBC MUSIC,19.07.2017) Episodio 113 *After School Club (Arirang, 19.07.2016) *Morning News (12-11-15) (Tailandia) Reality Show *DAY6 Soundtrack (KCON TV) (2016) *DAY6 OnStage (2017) Programas de Radio *Sukira Kiss The Radio (KBS, 09.06.2016) *Happy FM Radio (KBS, 06.06.2016) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (KBS, 03.01.2016) *Arirang Radio (23.12.2015) *95.5 Virgin Hitz (Tailandia, 11.12.2015) *TofuPop Radio (Tailandia, 11.12.2015) *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (KBS, 06.12.2015) *FM4U 2O´Clock Date (MBC, 27.10.2015) *Starry Night Band Day (MBC, 02.10.2015) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (KBS, 21.09.2015) *Power FM Cultwo Show (SBS, 20.09.2015) *Young Street (SBS, 19.10.2015) *Radio Shimshim Ta Pa (MBC, 17.09.2015) Premios Curiosidades *Sungjin contó que DAY6 entrenó con GOT7 y que eran realmente cercanos. Incluso dijo que él mismo tuvo un problema emocional debido a que 3 miembros de DAY6 se unirían a GOT7. Afortunadamente no fue así. *Ocuparon el Ranking #1 en búsquedas "Nate" en tiempo real después de haber lanzado "Lovely Girl". *El nombre de la banda durante su período pre-debut fue 5LIVE, '''pero fue cambiado a '''DAY6 por el ingreso de Do Woon. *Están bajo la agencia JYP Entertaiment, pero con el sello discográfico de Studio J. *En una entrevista se les preguntó sobre como fueron seleccionados por la JYP: **Jae dijo que fue seleccionado a través del programa KPOP STAR. **Sungjin contó que fue seleccionado gracias a trofeos que ganó en varios concursos de canto. **Junhyeok fue seleccionado gracias a una de sus hermanas, que envió un vídeo a JYP en el que mostraba a dicho miembro cantando. **Young.K dijo que antes de todo simplemente subía vídeos a la plataforma de YouTube cantando con unos amigos, y que tras eso y enviar varios vídeos decidió presentarse a audiciones. **Wonpil simplemente se presentó a audiciones. **Dowoon contó que se presentó a audiciones para tocar la batería. *Todos los miembros coincidieron en un consejo para poder ganar audiciones: demostrar que tienes una personalidad única. *En un principio Dowoon no cantaba, él mismo explicó que su voz no estaba aún formada y que necesitaba más formación, actualmente se puede escuchar su voz en los coros como acompañamiento. *Sungjin ha dicho varias veces que los miembros que mejor se ven son Dowoon y Wonpil. *Todos los miembros eligieron a Wonpil como el miembro que más se preocupa por los demás. *Los miembros dijeron que Sungjin es como un padre que únicamente regaña y que Wonpil es como una madre, quién mira por el bien y se preocupa por los miembros. *Todos los miembros del grupo tienen una buena relación de amistad con sus compañeras de empresa de 15& y Baek A Yeon. *El día 23 de julio todos los integrantes abrieron una cuenta de Instagram común con el nombre DAY6; haciendo que ese nombre se convirtiera en el nombre oficial de la banda. *Young-K ya ha estado en Inkigayo, Music Core y M!Countdown apoyando a Baek A Yeon en el rap y en los tiempos de guitarra. *Tuvieron presentaciones el 23 y 31 de julio del 2015; en un concurso se les ve a los 6 tocando en el escenario; JYP dijo que de esa forma ganaban más experiencia para cuando tuviera momento su debut. *No sólo hay una voz principal, sino que fue distribuido entre los cinco vocalistas de la banda (a excepción del baterista.). *Participaron en la composición de todas las canciones de su primer mini album. Incluso en una entrevista revelaron que ellos mismos hicieron los coros de fondo. *El 1 de septiembre la agencia lanzó un tráiler para anunciar el mini-álbum debut del grupo, nombrado "Congratulations". En él podemos ver a varios actores de JYP Entertainment, incluidos Choi Woo Shik y Jang Hui Ryoung, además de las primeras imágenes oficiales de la banda tocando sus instrumentos. *Ellos compusieron y produjeron todas las canciones de su mini-álbum debut; recibiendo muy buena recepción por parte de los internautas coreanos. *'DAY6' ocupó el puesto''' #1''' en búsquedas de Naver, Nate y''' Melon''' en tiempo real después de haber lanzado "Congratulations". También fueron tendencia mundial en varios países como Filipinas, USA, Tailandia, Inglaterra y Corea del Sur. *El MV de "Cogratulations" ocupó el puesto #1 en el "Real Time Chart" de China. *El primer mini-álbum ocupó el puesto #2 de Hanteo Chart después de que se liberará; así como el puesto #1 en iTunes de Singapur, Tailandia y Malasia. Y en el top 5 de Hong Kong, Taiwan, Cambodia, Filipinas, Indonesia y USA. *El MV de "Congratulations" 'fue eliminado por un posible "hacker" cuando estaba a punto de llegar al millón de visitas (en su segundo día). Al cuarto día, la empresa JYP Entertaiment recuperó el MV original y finalmente pudo obtener más de un millón de visitas con más de 80.000 likes. Aún así el daño ya estaba hecho debido a que se perdieron muchas vistas en el proceso, y también se perdió el impacto que todo MV tiene durante los primeros dias de ser liberado. *La canción '"Congratulations" ocupó, además, el puesto #2 del famoso chart de Billboard. *Han participado en diferentes festivales desde su debut, demostrando su calidad vocal e instrumental numerosas veces. *La actual formación de la banda surgió 5 meses antes de debutar, cuando Dowoon se incorporó. Los chicos se estaban preparando para debutar como banda acústica, sin batería. *Dijeron que se acordaban más de los fans masculinos en los eventos (ShimShimTaPa). *Para acercarse a las fans, surgió la idea de hacer actuaciones en la calle (busking). Tras la primera, las fans se quejaron de la mala calidad de audición y los chicos se encargaron de buscar ellos mismos un lugar en el que todos pudieran verles y escucharles bien. *Tuvieron una presentación de su álbum debut en Taiwán el 18 de octubre. *Jae ha recibido el apodo de 'Mago del Hashtag', 'Rey del Hashtag', etc. por los hashtags que caracterizan sus actualizaciones en instagram y twitter. *Junhyeok se autodenominó 'Hada del Hashtag', siguiendo el ejemplo de Jae y no queriendo ser el rey porque sonaba muy 'antiguo'. *Todos los miembros pueden cantar en inglés con una buena pronunciación, sin embargo, sólo Young K y Jae pueden hablarlo. *Jae es Argentino, sin embargo dijo en una entrevista que pese a eso no podía hablar el idioma de manera fluida. *Son conocidos por la auto promoción que se hacen a sí mismos. *A pesar de que son preguntados a menudo sobre su opinión de haber debutado con iKON y muchas fans discuten para imponer a su grupo como el mejor, DAY6 ha dicho que les parece increíble ser puestos al mismo nivel que ellos. *Los miembros han dicho que todos ellos tienen gustos muy diferentes, pero coinciden en One Republic, grupo de quien hacen cover en sus presentaciones y actuaciones (Stop & Stare). Tambien realizaron impresionantes covers en vivo de canciones como Happy, Lost Stars, Sunday Morning, She Will Be Loved, entre otras. *Ocuparon el 5ª lugar en una encuesta de Most Handsome K-pop Boy Groups In 2015. *Todas las entradas para su primer concierto en vivo se agotaron en tan sólo 5 minutos. *Fueron a apoyar en el último día del musical CINDERELLA en la cual participó su compañera de empresa Baek A Yeon como la princesa del popular cuento. *Fueron nominados a los "GLOBAL POPULARITY AWARD". *En los resultados de los OneHallyu Awards, DAY6 obtuvo el reconocimiento a "Best Rock Act" y el miembro Jae consiguió el "Best Social Network Profile". *DAY6 cada dos semanas es invitado especial para radio Sukira los días domingos, se han vuelto parte de la familia Sukira y cercanos a Ryeowook (Super Junior). *Aparecieron en la revista Taiwanesa "A-Star" en la cual cuenta sobre su fan-meeting. *Fueron confirmados para Kcon Toronto 2016 que se realizará el 22 de Mayo. *El 27 de febrero JYP publico un comunicado oficial en el sitio de fans del grupo diciendo que Junhyeok había cancelado su contrato con la empresa por razones personales y por lo tanto ya no formará parte de DAY6. *Se presentarán por primera vez en Japón el 9 y 10 de Abril para KCON 2016 Japan x M! Countdown junto a 2PM, TWICE y otros grupos. *Todos los integrantes han desactivado sus cuentas tanto en Instagram, como en Twitter y han creado una cuenta grupal en Instagram como "DAY6KILOGRAM" el nombre fue idea de Sungjin. *Según un representante de su agencia, JYP Entertainment, DAY6 aparecerá en la emisión del 31 de marzo de “M Countdown” de Mnet. Dijo: “DAY6 planea promocionar a través de emisiones, principalmente centradas en programas musicales. Se acercará al público de una manera más familiar”. *Su Mini Album 'Day Dream' se posicionó en #1 para iTunes en diferentes países como Indonesia, Malasia, Filipinas, Singapur, Tailandia. *En una retransmisión en vivo de la V app preguntaron de que países eran las personas que disfrutaban con su música, y aparecieron una gran cantidad de países asiáticos y europeos. En este último se encuentran países como Francia, Rumanía y Alemania. * Después de cuatro días de haber lanzado el MV de DAY6 ("Letting Go") llegó al millón de reproducciones. * En al V app hicieron una retransmisión especial mostrando su casa por el número de seguidores que había alcanzado dicha cuenta en la V app. Entre lo más destacable se encuentran dos PS4, Jae dijo que eso era ya que Wonpil a veces no les dejaba jugar a una. * En un principio el grupo (junto con más artistas de la empresa) no fue añadido en el videojuego de la JYP Entertainment, "Super Star JYP Nation". Esto hizo que muchos fans pidiesen la incorporación del grupo en el juego. Tras insistir, Dalcom Soft (Desarrollador del juego) confirmó el 15 de Julio que DAY6 entraría en el juego en la siguiente actualización del día 22 de Julio. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *DAY6 Fans *DAY6 Youtube *V Live Oficial Galería DAY6_01.jpg DAY6_02.jpg DAY6_03.jpg DAY6_04.jpg DAY6_05.jpg DAY6_06..jpg DAY6_07.jpg DAY6_08.jpg Videografía Corea DAY6 - Congratulations|Congratulations DAY6 - Letting Go|Letting Go DAY6 - I Wait|I Wait DAY6 - You Were Beautiful|You Were Beautiful DAY6 - How Can I Say|How Can I Say DAY6 - I'm Serious|I'm Serious DAY6 - Dance Dance|Dance Dance DAY6 - I Smile|I Smile Japón DAY6「If ～また逢えたら～」Music Video| If ~Mata Aetara~ DAY6「Stop The Rain」Music Video| Stop The Rain Archivo:DAY6 - Breaking Down|Breaking Down Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:Studio J Categoría:KPop Categoría:KRock Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2015 Categoría:JDebut2018 Categoría:KBanda